


Oh, My King for a Kingdom

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), Angry Tony Stark, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Gatekeeper Tony, Implied Sexual Content, King Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki Posing as Odin, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Revenge, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: The blood and betrayal of an Afghanistan cave formed Iron Man. The blood and betrayal of a Siberian bunker formed something else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletMelodies92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletMelodies92/gifts), [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Oh, My King for a Kingdom我的国王](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814227) by [StsFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish)



> Ah! Another prompt off my list, yay! I’ve been doing my best to work through them whenever I feel an urge to write something new... although, sometimes I work on other ideas/create whole new ones, but I’m trying! Heh.
> 
> Anyway, this was prompted by ScarletMelodies92 who requested the below:
> 
> _Oh, and I have like, a prompty kinda idea, if you're stuck. What about a story where Tony goes missing from the bunker after Civil War, and the Avengers EVENTUALLY try and find him, only to discover he's sitting perched on the arm of throne of Asgard beside Loki? Cos that would be so cool. Just an idea, tho...sorry!_
> 
> I hope you like! :)

It started in a bunker.

Or maybe it started years earlier with a foiled invasion and an offer for a drink.

One way or another, it _changed_ when dark black boots entered Tony’s field of vision before the God of Mischief was bending down and looking at him with eyes that burned and a vicious smirk. “My, my, Stark, how the mighty have fallen.”

Tony had been broken, dying, _angry_ so deeply, incredibly _angry_ as he’d spat, “Here to finish the job?”

“Oh no,” Loki told him, shaking his head softly. “Rather, I come to extend an offer, but we will need a change of scenery for that.”

The demi-god extended his hand and placed it over Tony Stark’s damaged armour, and a moment later the ruined remains of Tony Stark and the trickster god who had found him had disappeared.

* * *

It took a few days for anyone to realise that Tony Stark was missing.

It took almost two years for Thor to realise that his brother had ascended the throne of Asgard.

* * *

When Thor’s pitiful attempt to sneak onto Asgard was felt, the Gatekeeper came to Loki immediately, standing beside the throne and whispering the words into Loki’s ear. The mage had stiffened under his guise before sending away all who were in the room but his loyal Gatekeeper.

On another day, Loki would have laughed at Thor’s attempt at subtlety, but the thunderer still held considerable sway over Asgard’s people. He was the loud voice that could rally the Aesir to his call and reveal Loki’s illusion, shattering all the mages plans in a single act. 

No, he couldn’t allow that... but, there were benefits to consider. Thor couldn’t be stopped, but manipulated? That was always a possibility.

He allowed Thor’s attempts to continue in the end, dismissing the Gatekeeper with swift words and the beginning of a plan as he let Thor and his little _group_ descend on the palace and slam open the doors of the great hall with dramatic ceremony.

Loki found both familiar faces and weapons aimed at him as well as those he could not recall from his last encounter with the Midgardians warriors.

Thor pointed his hammer at Loki, glaring. “Remove your illusion, brother. We know of who we face.”

Loki debated for all of a moment before letting the disguise drift away as he lounged in his own form on the throne. “You face the King of Asgard.”

“ _You_ are not King,” Thor spat.

“Ah, but Odin sleeps, Frigga is dead and the _heir_ has refused the throne,” Loki smirked. “I do believe _I_ as the second son of Odin, have rightfully inherited.” He flicked his fingers over Gungnir, feeling the power of the magic flowing through his veins. “And, the law and magic of Asgard agree with me, _brother_.”

Thor gritted his teeth but didn’t lower his hammer and his compatriots also remained tense and ready to attack. 

“The laws also states,” Loki continued darkly, “that mortals brought to Asgard without permission from the King should be killed.” Loki couldn’t stop himself from pitching his next words to carry to the dark, shadowed corners of the hall, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side, “Shall I kill them?”

“What makes you think you’ll manage this time?” Loki’s former servant demanded, his bow never faltering but his eyes burning with hate.

Loki let out a soft chuckle. “Before, little Hawk, I _wanted_ you alive. But now,” and while Loki’s voice didn’t change, all good humour, all _pleasantry_ slipped from his face to leave nothing but cold, dark malice, “I would rather have your agony.”

“You will have nothing but a cell,” Thor growled, taking hostile steps closer, the Avengers flanking him even as Loki made no move to defend or protect himself.

“I? The saviour of Asgard? The one who dragged it from the ruinous mess that was left in the wake of the Dark Elves? I brought order, I brought _peace_. I formed a council that will bring Asgard to prosperity once more. But you? Where were _you_ , Thor Odinson?” Loki’s words were sharp by the end and he had lent forward slightly, glaring at his adopted brother before skimming his eyes over the mortals. “With your little pets? The ones who fight amongst themselves and kill their supposed shield-brothers? What brave and _loyal_ allies you have surrounded yourself with.”

“And who do you have, Loki?” Thor demanded. “A council who knows not the face they deal with! But, a battle and a disagreement? There is honour to be had in a war, there is-”

The dark, low laughter that came from behind the throne made Thor stop. It also made half of the Avengers readjust their stance to account for an additional enemy.

“Take my word for it, Point Break,” a new voice, a _familiar_ voice spoke, making each Avenger’s eyes widen as Tony came from behind the throne, a hand resting on the back of the chair by Loki’s shoulder. “There’s nothing good in a war.”

He stood at Loki’s right side--his right _hand_ \--his clothing that of red, gold and brown Aesir finery and his back straighter, his head held higher. The wrinkles in his face and the grey in his hair seemed to have disappeared but the part that stood out the most, the part that no one but Thor could understand were his eyes; they were orange and glowed like a galaxy.

“Where... Where is Heimdall?” Thor asked roughly.

“He did not wish to obey his King and was tried for treason,” Loki’s mouth curled upwards. “A new Gatekeeper was sought.”

“Stark cannot be...” Thor was shaking his head. “He is not Aesir, he is-”

“Well, there are these things called golden apples,” Tony interrupted with a smirk.

Thor was still attempting to deny it. “But he holds no post at the bifrost-”

“Well I would hardly be _useful_ if I was tethered there all day,” his eyes flicked to Loki and held the mage’s gaze with a devious curl of his lips, “and all _night_.” Tony’s hand moved on his words, dropping to Loki’s neck and squeezing lightly before rubbing over the skin affectionately with his thumb. Tony then turned back to the stunned people before him. “So we worked a way around that.”

Captain America exchanged a glance with Black Widow, his mouth a thin line before he murmured, his voice soft but still carrying to the King of the realm and the Gatekeeper with eyes that saw to the very corners of the universe. “Loki’s done something to him. Mind control?”

“The Gatekeeper cannot be controlled. His sight is too clear to be fooled,” Thor answered the Captain and the words made Tony smile with teeth.

It also made satisfaction curl low in Loki’s chest; the pleasure of a well calculated move and an accepted offer. Loki had gifted Tony the freedom to leave his world yet remain a protector of it. He had granted him an escape from bitter foes and painful memories. Where mental manipulations had once triggered his worst fears they now could no longer touch him.

Working with Loki, being his council; it had seemed a small price for Tony to pay to gain his immortality, and yet, in the year that had passed, they had grown to share something closer, something _darker_ ; two burning, furious hearts desperate to be understood and chosen by another. The sating of their lust, that had almost been predictable... but the rekindling of love within their hearts? Neither of them had expected that to occur.

And where some people, some _romances_ brought out the best in both partners, sometimes, they only drew out the worst. 

While Tony was still kind and still cared for the innocent - he was also ruthless in his pursuit of his goals and had no time for those who would stand in his way. (Tony protected the realms and the people within them, but he despised his betrayers and the rusted legacy he had attempted to carve as _Iron Man_. He watched the universe form and remake in front of the Gatekeeper’s eyes and he almost shuddered with the sheer insignificance of his own actions when placed up against it all. He also pressed himself against Loki in the dark of night as they lay in bed, refusing to let his lover go, desperate to keep a hold of a new anchor in a harsh and battering storm.)

Where Loki still loved with everything in his heart and mercilessly protected the ones that he called his own; he now meticulously picked the ones who deserved his attention and held no interest in the lives of all others. (Loki cared for Asgard in memory of his mother and for the addictive power that ruling gave him. He cared for Tony; his dark, deadly and intelligent Gatekeeper. He pressed Tony into the bed and warned the once-mortal that if he ever tried to leave, Loki would take his sweet time killing him. He hid his desperation and need to never be alone again, to lose the thread of sanity in a world near slipping out of his grasp.)

The anger, the pain, the _revenge_ ; it was a dark and bitter flame that the presence of the other man and their touches fanned into an inferno inside them. 

And perhaps in another world, another time, when being a hero was more palpable to Tony they might have formed a different alliance. They might have _both_ been heroes together.

But this was not such a reality.

The Avengers were still watching them with dubious and confused eyes, Tony took the lull in conversation to perch himself on the arm of the throne, his arm moving to casually drape over Loki’s shoulders. Loki simply leant back against the warm, firm weight of his lover.

The change of position seemed to incite the Avengers to react. 

“How could you side with _him_?” Hawkeye spat, glaring daggers at Tony as the aim of his bow turned further from Loki to point more directly at the new Gatekeeper of Asgard.

“Well,” Tony remarked, his voice painfully dry, “when one is lying alone and nearly dead in Siberia thanks to a vibranium shield being shoved halfway through your chest cavity, one tends to revaluate who is an ‘enemy’.”

Thor was the only one who seemed shocked, snapping his head to look at Steve with wide, confused eyes. The Captain’s gaze was on the ground, having fallen away in guilt and shame. “I’m sorry, Tony.” He drew his eyes back up to look at the former mortal. “It never should have gone that far. We did look for you after you disappeared. We spent months trying to find you.”

Loki flicked his attention to the man at his side, curious as to his response to the words, but Tony was completely indifferent, watching Rogers with a very faint head tilt and a small downward curve to his mouth that hinted towards how unimpressed he was by the words.

The Black Widow tried next once guilt and repentance had gained little effect. “Stark, this isn’t like you. You’re siding with someone you can’t trust. He found you when you were half dead and betrayed. Whatever perks he might have given you, it’s nothing on how he’s manipulated his way into your good graces.” She also tried to needle him and incite a reaction. “How many times has he made you turn a blind eye to what he’s up to?”

There was no reaction and her jaw clenched slightly at her ploy having failed.

“This isn’t like you,” Rogers tried again, his voice imploring. “You were never a villain, Tony.”

Thor even made an attempt. “Do not let his honeyed words sway you, Stark. Side with us now and I will be kind to you during your trial for crimes against Asgard.”

That made Tony bite down on an amused smile. It certainly had Loki tempted to laugh. He didn’t, rather, the mage leant in close and asked his lover, “What would you like us to do with them?”

Tony shifted to better face him and smiled at the other man. “What one does to those who are captured invading Asgard, my King; imprisonment while they await their fate.”

Loki laughed loudly and slammed Gungnir against the floor. He also threw out the magic granted to him as ruler of Asgard before anyone could react, his voice booming with power, “Thor Odinson, you have brought mortals to this realm and planned treason against the rightful King of Asgard.” The next words felt sweet and delicious on Loki’s tongue, as did the shock and horror on Thor’s face as he pointed Gungnir at his adopted brother. “I hereby take from you your powers,” Mjolnir fell from Thor’s suddenly mortal hand as the immortality and power of the Aesir was plucked from him, “and cast you out of Asgard!”

Loki felt the magic roar out of Gungnir as it did its job and teleported Thor to the sight of the bifrost while Tony’s eyes brightened and flared with power as his mastery of technology and his new skill with magic allowed him to activate and use the bifrost from anywhere on Asgard.

Loki didn’t know which realm Tony had chosen to send Thor to and he didn’t much care. The power and glee of banishing his adopted brother was rushing through Loki and making him want to laugh madly.

He barely contained it as he let the illusion of Odin form back around him, a shield of magic coming up to protect him and Anthony from the attacks of the Avengers as he called for the guards. They flooded into the room and had little difficulty capturing the mortals while Tony had shifted to stand before ‘Odin’ posing as a defender of the King.

The Asgardians were quick to disarm the mortals and put them on their knees where they were glaring up at Loki and Tony trying, in vain, to convince the Aesir of the truth.

“Send them to the cells,” Loki commanded and was instantly obeyed. The Avengers were dragged out shouting and still attempting to break the hold of the guards.

It was almost anticlimactic, but what had he expected? When he was sitting on the throne, holding the power of Asgard while his loyal Gatekeeper stood by his side, Loki felt near invincible.

It was only when they were once again alone that Loki let himself laugh with the thrill and power of it before dropping back against the throne, his illusion melting away as he watched his handsome Gatekeeper walking slowly up to the throne.

“Did you enjoy that, my dear?” Loki enquired as Tony swaggered forward, their eyes locked and filled with mutual success and desire.

“I did, my King,” Tony replied with a purr, not stopping until he placed a knee on the seat of the throne, encouraging Loki to make just enough room for Tony to straddle the mage. 

Tony’s arms then came to loop around Loki’s neck while the trickster’s hand came to Tony’s lower back. The Gatekeeper bent down and pressed his mouth against Loki’s, drawing him into a slow, deep kiss that Loki hungrily responded to. His hand slowly sliding up the other man’s back before resting at the brunet’s neck, cupping it softly.

When they eventually pulled apart, Tony remained close and Loki trailed his mouth over Tony’s jawline before asking curiously, “Shall we execute them?”

Tony hummed thoughtfully before eventually giving a small shake of his head. “Earth needs them. We’ll keep them here for a few days, make them suffer a little before tossing them back down.”

Loki sighed a little, but despite his chastisement he pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s cheek. “You are too lenient.”

“Says the man who only _banished_ Thor,” Tony riposted, following it up by moving his mouth to Loki’s neck, sucking softly on the spot he knew his lover adored. It made Loki arch into the touch and let out a shaky breath.

It even took Loki a moment to devise his reply, his hand threading into Tony’s hair and tugging lightly. “He will be needed when we grow tired of this throne.”

“It will get boring here,” Tony agreed. “And you did promise to take me to that planet I found; lots of chaos, lots of fun.” 

“Mm,” Loki hummed, “that I did.”

Pulling back only when he’d made a delightful red mark on Loki’s neck, Tony moved to rest their foreheads together, his smile sharp and dangerous. “I suppose until then, my King; I will be your loyal Gatekeeper, in all your hilarious mischief and delightful chaos.”

_In sickness and in health, until death do they part._

With fire and rage and a passion that would yet burn them alive as they enjoyed every moment of the slow spiral downwards.

They kissed again with desperation and the sharp tang of blood on their tongues. They loved like the dying and laughed like the mad; they would rock the very foundations of the galaxy and only destroy one another in the end.

But for now, they were alive, they were each other’s and in the depths of their corrupted, broken, angry hearts; they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I had fun writing "dark" Tony, or at least, this version of him and his Gatekeeper powers~
> 
> And also, if this happened to inspire anyone to write an Asgardian AU with Gatekeeper!Tony (instead of Heimdall) and Prince!Loki, well, I’d hardly complain. If anyone wanted to write more about this dark!GatekeeperTony and King!Loki, I also would have no problems with it, since I doubt I’ll write anymore of it myself, heh. But it was a delicious idea that I’m quite taken by, I hope you are too XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  **EDIT, 6TH JANUARY 2018:** Alright guys, because some of you are utterly horrible and made me _think about things_. I might be extending this universe out and adding a couple of chapters. I make no promises though! I have a lot on my plate and it might only stay a standalone in the end, but well, I've saved some notes and got some thoughts... we'll see what happens. XD
> 
>  **EDIT, 3RD MARCH 2018:** The user **ShadowSharp** has translated this into Chinese and it can be found at mtslash.net [here](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=254768&highlight=%CE%D2%B5%C4%B9%FA%CD%F5). Apparently it needs an account to be viewed, but if you're on that site, then hopefully you'll be able to read and enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, so this took me just under a year to do, _whoops_ ^^'
> 
> I have to admit, part of the reason for that was my worry that I wouldn't do justice to what was in the first chapter. I am _terrible_ at writing the boys dark/evil and having that continue for long lengths. So I was worried this wouldn't live up to the first chapter.
> 
> I had **staglynxspider** read it and she seemed to think it was okay, so hopefully you all do too!
> 
> Additionally, this chapter is dedicated to **PeaceHeather** who I was talking to when I came up with the concepts for the second chapter.
> 
> The third chapter will be dedicated to another user for the content within that. But, um, we'll see how long it takes me to get that written ^^
> 
> Anyway, for anyone who was still waiting, thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy!

Tony and Loki waited a few days before they went to see the imprisoned Avengers.

They had not taken their captivity well. A number of them were pacing, others were whispering in the corner and planning some foolish escape, two stood stationary and wary of what would happen next. 

They had already exhausted themselves attacking the barricade to no effect. Tony had kept an eye on their activities and spoken with great amusement over their failures. They had been lying in bed when he brought it up. Loki’s fingers were lazily running up and down Tony’s arm while the man’s golden eyes had crinkled with wicked delight. He'd watched Rogers make plan after plan only to fail miserably each and every time.

Tony had also taken gleeful pleasure in separating the soldier from the one he coveted above all others. The man with the metal arm was now outside of Rogers’ sight and communication; the man who Rogers had been willing to kill Tony over.

Loki had offered to take on Rogers’ guise, wield his shield and crush it against this _Barnes’_ chest in revenge, but although he looked tempted, Tony shook his head.

“ _We need them_ ,” he said. It was an unwavering truth, yet, unquenched anger still burned in Tony’s eyes. It was why Loki had led Tony to his bed and let the other man pin, scratch, bite and fuck him until Tony was physically if not emotionally satisfied. 

Loki sometimes wished he could see the multitude of things his Gatekeeper could, perhaps then, he would feel less inclined to seek revenge on those who had harmed Tony. But, if his Gatekeeper could be lenient despite the scar still marring his chest from a vibranium shield, well, so could Loki.

It was what found them in the dungeons. Loki held Gungnir in one hand while Tony was, to all appearances, unarmed at his side. Loki had dismissed the guards for the moment. The two of them would be more than a match for the mortal heroes, and Tony sought _some_ satisfaction from holding his enemies in the palm of his hand.

Loki would enjoy the sight as well, not only as he would be indulging Tony and making his Gatekeeper happy, but because he would never tire of seeing those he disliked brought low.

They walked casually down the halls, Loki’s illusion of Odin fading as they approached the first cell. It was a dark-skinned man Loki did not know. He was standing in the middle of the cell and watching them with wary eyes. Judging by the quick scan and dismissal from Tony, he was not an enemy, merely a recruited warrior.

“Was it you that healed Colonel Rhodes?” the man asked.

Loki quirked a brow and glanced at Tony whom the question had been directed. Tony had two mortals he truly cared for; Pepper Potts and James Rhodes. He had requested Loki use magic to heal the mortal soldier of wounds sustained by helping Tony and he had willingly done so. But, why did this mortal care?

Tony quirked a smile that looked almost amused, but was mostly bitter. “My greatest friend chose to fight beside me. I would not allow him to suffer for wounds sustained by a foolish man blinded by childhood idolism.”

The man stiffened. “We all had our reasons, Stark, and I never wanted him hurt.”

Tony smiled vaguely before turning to Loki who made a gesture with his hand that allowed heavy chains to form between the man’s wrists. The barricade was released and Loki used a small spell to create an illusion of a royal guard. He would lead the prisoner to the waiting Einherjar. They would then look after him until the rest of the mortal trespassers were brought to them for transport off of Asgard.

They would walk through the city streets in chains and be marked as trespassers. They would be jeered at and possibly have food thrown at them. It would be delightfully humiliating and Loki would make sure he and Tony witnessed the spectacle. He might even offer Tony a rotten vegetable or two.

The illusion led the unprotesting man away, and Loki turned back to Tony who was already making his way down the cells. He passed Barton with barely a glance to focus upon Black Widow. They stood before one another, silently staring and analysing.

Loki was intrigued to see what would follow, but he could not resist ruffling the foolish bird’s feathers. 

He stopped before the man whose mind he’d briefly controlled, gaining a glare full of hatred and disgust. Loki smiled in the face of it. "Oh, little hawk, you’ve flown so far from home.”

“Go fuck your toyboy,” Barton spat.

Loki tsked. “What a foolish hawk to leave your nest so unprotected.” 

He let his eyes glow green and allowed an illusion of a house to appear between them. If they listened closely, you could almost hear the laugh of delighted children. 

Barton went stiff and his face had drained from all emotion and colour.

"Go anywhere near my family,” he hissed, “and I will fucking kill you."

Loki laughed lowly. The _stupidity_ of this man was astounding. A father should know better. He was pathetic.

“I never once went near your family,” Loki told him, holding the man’s eyes, “not when I had you as my puppet and nor when you invaded my planet." Loki’s smile turned sharp. "But perhaps they would be safer without you in their nest? You leave them open to your enemies. You leave so you can betray those you would call _teammate_.” Loki scoffed. “And you leave them again to fight on a planet where I should rightfully order your death." 

Loki stepped closer to the cell and held Barton’s gaze. He let his expression bleed free from dark humour and mockery. He let the darkness and the _insanity_ show. He let Barton see the face that had withstood the void, the Other and Thanos.

“Your children are protected by the grace of Tony's affection for them. He could care _nothing_ for you, but your children and wife, he likes. But heed my warning, little Hawk; hold your family tight tonight. Hold them higher in your esteem than a foolish soldier with no loyalty to anyone but his _past_.”

Loki slammed his hand quick and sudden against the barricade and was delighted when Barton flinched at the noise. He kept his eyes on the spy. 

“You have heart, little hawk,” he told the man, “but not all your enemies will be as kind to yours as Tony."

Barton was pale and his jaw was clenched, but he didn’t say a word. Loki stepped back and waved a dismissive hand. A new set of manacles appeared to wrap around Barton’s wrists as did another illusion of a guard. Loki removed the barricade and left Barton to be led to the Einherjar and his comrade. He turned his back. He did not have to worry; Barton would cause them no further trouble this day.

Romanov and Tony had remained silent during his conversation with Barton, but as he got closer, he saw that Tony’s intense expression was clearing for faint surprise.

“It is interesting to see all that I do, Loki,” Tony remarked. “So I may unravel a little spider from a web far denser than I once knew.”

“Oh?” Loki questioned.

Yet, Tony’s next words were directed at the Widow. “I never quite realised, Natalia, just _how_ long you have been alive. How... _enhanced_ you are.” A small widening of her eyes was the only indication of her shock. He tilted his head. “Do you know how easy mortals are to read? How _insignificant_ they are? You wear lies and shields and half-truths, but you are so _young_. The Gatekeeper cannot always read Loki, but he can _always_ read _you_.”

The breath she sucked in was imperceptible, but Loki could see the knowledge hitting her. She was being unravelled and seen with ease. Tony could look past the veil and see her for what she was. The Gatekeeper’s sight was far reaching, but Tony had improved that. He had found the means of extending his gaze by looking backwards.

The realms of the future needed the gift of sight, but the not-so-distant past was not completely out of Tony’s grasp. He only needed to tap into the memories of the Gatekeepers who had come before him. He truly was the most brilliant mind Loki could have ever found

“I did wonder why you follow Rogers,” Tony continued, “but now I understand. He is the shining pinnacle of what the serum can do. Do you believe yourself less of a monster, if you follow in his shoes?”

Tony stared at her, stripping her of her layers with eyes that saw to the very edge of the universe and everything in between. He knew everything she was and when he had weighed and measured her, he dismissed her. She was nothing to him; not a friend, not a threat and not even a curiosity. Natasha Romanov was not worthy of his attention.

“Do you wish to speak to her, my King?” Tony questioned; pure ceremony, pure indulgence.

Loki came closer and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, tugging on the strands and making the other man’s gold eyes lock on his own. “If she does not interest you, my Gatekeeper, what use is she to me?”

Tony grinned before shifting out of Loki’s hold. He didn’t move far; he waited just past the Widow’s cell, allowing Loki to chain and remove her like he had with the others. The next cell was Rogers, but Tony walked right passed him and Loki amusingly did the same. The next cell had a woman who cursed Tony’s name as they walked passed, but Tony didn’t blink. He had someone else in mind.

They went to the corner of the dungeon where the metal-armed man was standing in the middle, his eyes closed and a blank expression on his face. He didn’t react when they stood in front of his cell.

“This is the one Rogers would have killed you for?” Loki asked.

“Yes.”

“He who harmed your parents.”

There was a small twitch to the man’s face, but he didn’t open his eyes or move.

“Yes.”

Loki nodded slowly. “What shall be done to him?”

Tony laughed, but the sound was harsh and rough. “He killed my mother.” Tony closed his eyes. “But he did not do it of his own free will.” 

The man’s eyes opened, looking down at Tony with a hint of confusion. Tony just opened his eyes and looked back at him, holding his cold, haunted gaze unflinchingly. 

“If I was to kill anyone,” Tony continued, “it would be Rogers, not him.”

“Don’t,” the man finally spoke, his voice rough as if from disuse.

Tony didn’t look impressed. “You are in no position to ask. _He_ can beg for mercy from a King and Gatekeeper. I don’t accept pleas on a traitor’s behalf.”

The man clenched his jaw and glared, but didn’t say another word. Loki could see Tony had nothing further to say and so he used the same motions to remove the man. He made sure Rogers would not see him walk past, but otherwise nothing changed.

They waited in front of the cell for a few moments, long enough that the man’s footsteps could no longer be heard.

Loki moved closer, resting just behind Tony—a firm presence, an unwavering conspirator--before he remarked, “A pity. I would have seen you gain your revenge.”

Tony shifted and looked over at Loki. His expression was amused. “My revenge can come another day. Let my mercy be a thorn in their side. Let knowing we rule but cannot be overthrown keep them from serenity or sleep. I would have us haunt them far more than I would have their death.”

Loki chuckled and shifted forward, pressing his mouth to the other man’s lips. The man was pure wickedness and calculation. An utter addiction Loki would never grow tired of experiencing.

“You are devilish, my Gatekeeper.”

“No more than you,” Tony countered, his hand cupping Loki’s cheek and stroking his skin. “Oh, my King, you make life taste fresh again.”

Loki grinned and caught Tony’s lips in another, lingering kiss. Loki regretting having to pull back, but, “We have two more prisoners. Shall we release them or,” he moved his hand down, sliding it over Tony’s back to rest above the hem of his pants, “leave them here for longer?”

“Unfairly tempting, my King,” Tony complained, yet he also leant back into Loki’s touch. His eyes slipped to become half-lidded as Loki rubbed his fingers in lazy circles. 

Loki brought his mouth to Tony’s neck, licking and then nibbling the skin to create a new, fresh mark. He had barely finished the first when he was gently pushed away, but unlike the apology he expected to see, Tony was smirking.

“I think we can keep our final prisoners a day or two more. Let us send back the rest and watch the parade. Then you may excuse yourself for an evening nap.” Tony’s gold eyes were bright. “I shall promise to tire you out thoroughly.”

Loki chuckled and was happy to agree, after all; the outrage on the Avengers faces at being separated from one another would only add to his amusement.

* * *

The parade was a delicious spectacle with each Avenger furious but unable to do anything to regain their missing team members. Loki and Tony stood amongst the crowd, masked by an illusion. When Loki offered his gatekeeper the first rotten piece of fruit, Tony had laughed loudly and kissed him.

It was pure delight to watch the aim of the greatest eyes in the galaxy. They hit their mark every time. Loki threw some of his own, purely for the vicious delight it sparked in Tony’s eyes. They did not even manage more than ten pieces of fruit before Tony was kissing him.

His attention was dismissed from his enemies to be given to Loki. He backed the mage up against the nearest building and slid his hands under the leather of Loki’s outfit. They kissed against the wall with a hint of violence; a small taste of what lurked underneath, just waiting to be coaxed to life.

Tony had delivered mercy and humiliation, but he had not given _pain_. He had not gained his retribution.

It was why Loki hissed against his mouth, “Go to the bifrost, let the Einherjar see you dispose of the intruders. Consolidate your position as my feared and respected Gatekeeper.”

Tony’s eyes were dark with lust and repressed anger. “And then, my King?”

“Come to my chambers for your reward,” Loki murmured, brushing his lips over the man’s cheek before catching Tony’s bottom lip in his teeth. He bit and tugged on it until he tasted a hint of blood. He lapped at it before sliding his tongue between other man’s lips, deepening the kiss until need burned through his veins.

He then pulled back. Tony’s eyes were blown with desire and he looked frustrated at the kiss having stopped. Loki just repeated, “Return for your reward.” 

He teleported the man to the bifrost before leaving for the throne room; he would need to sort out a few things with the court and his advisors before he could give his attention to his Gatekeeper. 

His lovely Tony was being far too _good_ lately. It was high time Loki changed that.

He had his rooms prepared by the time Tony returned to them. He had cleared the main room so it was empty of furniture. He also pulled on his old armour. The moment Tony entered his room, a dozen wards slammed down around and protected them; another one was activated to show an image of a room neither of them had stepped foot in for years.

The penthouse of Stark Tower.

Loki pointed his weapon at the surprised man. “One of us will kneel by the time this is over, Man of Iron.”

Tony’s lips spread into the most _devious_ smile Loki had seen since his Gatekeeper’s enemies had been captured.

“Oh,” Tony told him, flicking his wrist in a flare of Midgardian technology mixed with Asgardian magic. His gauntlet was now a thing of beauty and lethality. “You’ll look pretty at my feet, Rock of Ages.”

It was all the warning Loki got before his Gatekeeper charged him with the full intent to inflict pain and make him bleed. It was with the desire to have Loki underneath him; a conquered prince to do with as he pleased.

But, Loki would not be conquered so easily, and he knew his Gatekeeper would enjoy a loss as much as a win. Tony would simply enjoy the chance to _fight_ , to _hurt_ and to _breathe_.

And Loki would enjoy the chance to see the darkness underneath his Gatekeeper become _free_.

* * *

Tony was a demon unleashed who would not be confined or beaten. When Tony had him on his back, pinned and with golden eyes dilated with desire, Loki surrendered to him willingly. 

His Gatekeeper was the _only_ one that Loki would freely and eagerly concede to.

In the aftermath, Loki’s rooms lay in the ruins from their battle while the bedding was ripped and thrown to the ground. Loki’s wrists were bruised, his neck had a healing bite mark and his body carried many more marks from their rough coupling.

Loki felt satisfied as Tony lay on top of him; his weight a familiar and grounding touch, reminding Loki that even in violence and chaos, he was not completely alone.

His Gatekeeper’s eyes were closed, but Loki knew that he could still see everything. It was proven when Tony announced, “They have found Thor.”

“Oh?” Loki asked. “Wherever did you drop him?”

Tony smiled. “Earth. A suitable place to send mortals.”

Loki chuckled and brought a hand to run through Tony’s hair. It was thick and luscious with natural waves and curls as he had grown it out. It wasn’t long enough to braid, but perhaps it would be in a few years time.

“He is trying to muster a force with which to charge Asgard.” Tony’s amusement was obvious. “But, the _Avengers_ know when they are beaten. They will not agree to his plan this time.”

“Not even to save their comrades?” Loki asked with mock shock. “Oh, how the tides do turn.”

Tony didn’t say anything, and Loki knew why. The mortals were foolish enough to throw away Tony, but they were not stupid enough to attack Asgard when certain of their defeat.

Loki tugged on Tony’s hair, the sharp prick of pain enough to focus his Gatekeeper from his enemies and back on Loki. 

“I will see to the kingdom for the next two days, and then we may visit your enemies. We shall let them suffer a little longer even if no duration is long enough for _them_.” He pulled Tony’s head until he could look into the golden eyes he was so desperately fond of. “I would see her locked in a prison of fears. I would see her mind _break_ for what she has done and then I would have her body follow suit. A mercy she does not deserve.”

“Is that so?” Tony asked.

“I would,” Loki insisted. “And I would see _him_ face the executioner for his crimes against you. I would swing the blade _myself_ through his chest and then against his neck. If you only gave the command, I would see all this done.”

“Command the King?” Tony asked, his mouth twitching.

“The only one who can,” Loki confirmed.

Tony’s smile finally formed and he shifted forward to kiss Loki. It was the first soft kiss they had shared tonight and when Tony pulled back they lingered close. Loki brought a hand to cup Tony’s cheek. 

“My Gatekeeper,” he murmured.

“My King,” Tony replied and shifted to kiss him again and straddle Loki’s hips.

Loki closed his eyes and arched into his lover’s skilful touch. Their kingdom and their prisoners could wait a few more hours.

* * *

Their return to the dungeon found them alone again, the Einherjar dismissed so that they were guaranteed privacy. Loki shed his illusion and walked towards the first cell with vicious glee in his eyes.

He had promised Tony that the Avengers would not be killed, he did not say, that they would not be _harmed_.

Rogers was glaring from the centre of his cell. Loki had allowed them very little food or water, just enough to survive, but not enough to keep them satisfied. Rogers’ facial hair had grown and his clothing was winkled and worn. It had been some days since he was able to change or bath.

Prison, after all, was hardly _glamorous_.

Yet, Rogers didn’t even glance at Loki; his eyes were focused on Tony who was standing by Loki’s side. He was watching Rogers with indifference, but Loki could see the hint of satisfaction lurking within.

“I never thought you were capable of this, Stark,” Rogers said, his voice laced with disgust and disappointment.

Tony tilted his head. “I did not think you were capable of killing your teammate, but here we are.”

Rogers cringed and his eyes fell from Tony. His guilt present, even now. Perhaps he blamed himself for Tony’s ‘ _fall from grace_ ’.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Rogers said, genuine regret in his voice. “I didn’t know how much damage it would do.”

Tony was unmoved while Loki drawled, “You shoved a shield into his chest. Are you a fool?” Rogers glared at Loki, but before he could speak, Loki raised his hand, his fingers glowing green and making a replica of Rogers shield appear in the air. “Should we demonstrate it?”

Loki didn’t give Rogers a chance to react before the shield was flying at him, far too fast for the man to react. It hit him in the chest, _exactly_ where he had slammed into Tony’s. Loki used the right pressure, the right strength, and more importantly, the pain from Tony’s memories. He flooded it into Rogers mind until the man was collapsed on his knees, his eyes closed and his breath coming in a gasp as the shield crushed his chest.

Tony watched with a hint of a smile. Loki pulled down the barricade and stepped into Rogers’ cell. The pain alone could kill many men--the shock too much for their body to endure--but Rogers survived, because Loki _promised_ that he would survive. 

Loki grabbed the man’s neck and yanked it backwards. He flooded Rogers’ mind with images of Tony broken on the floor, of himself in the same position and of it happening to _Barnes_. He pressed those images into Rogers’ skull, embedding them so deeply that he would never forget.

"Did my Gatekeeper not request that you live,” Loki hissed against his ear. “I would kill you. I would make you wish for a pain as light as _this_ by the time I was through with your pitiful, wretched existence."

He let Rogers go and removed the spell, allowing the man to collapse onto the ground as the pain started to retreat. Rogers didn’t move, still shuddering as he recovered. Loki stepped out of the cell and allowed the barricade to return.

It took another twenty seconds before Rogers could even raise his head to look at them. Loki stared at him and flatly stated, “A guard will come to remove you and return you to Midgard within the hour.”

Loki turned and started walking towards the final prisoner, Tony falling into step with him.

“Tony,” the rough voice made them both still. Loki didn’t turn around, but he knew that his Gatekeeper did. “I’m sorry.”

There was a long pause before Tony remarked, “Yes, you finally are.”

He didn’t say anything else and he certainly didn’t _forgive_. They simply kept walking to the final enemy in their midst. The self-proclaimed witch who had tampered with Tony’s mind and deserved something worse than a _cell_ after all she had done. 

The woman looked almost rabid. Her fury was uncontained and sickly red magic swirled around her. 

“ _Traitorous murderer_ ,” she spat.

Her words were not in the Midgardian language Tony spoke, but a different one. It mattered little, as Allspeak was one of the many things Tony had inherited by become Gatekeeper.

“Careless child,” Tony responded back. It made her magic flare even stronger. She even tried to launch it at him, but the barrier kept it contained.

She gave an inhuman shriek and tried again.

It amused Loki and he turned to Tony and spoke in Asgardian, knowing the woman wouldn’t understand him. “ _She seeks to control you once more_.” He tilted his head curiously. “ _Shall we test that?_ ”

Tony glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t protest. Loki lowered the barricade with a flick of seidr and allowed the witch’s magic free. Triumph shone on her face and she thrust the tendrils at Tony, seeking his mind with vicious delight.

Loki almost laughed at the shock that crested her face when the magic was repelled. It could get no closer than an inch before it was halted. The Gatekeeper could not be blinded by mental manipulation, and even if that had not been one of Tony’s new gifts, Loki would have _never_ allowed another to control him.

She shrieked again, another wordless display of rage and kept throwing her magic at him. Tony watched with amusement for almost a minute before looking at Loki pointedly.

It was _his_ turn to feel satisfied as he threw out his own magic. It was bolstered by the power of Asgard, but even had it not be, tying her magic would be child’s play to him. His magic wrapped around and bound her. She tried to struggle but Loki gave her no room, truthfully, he _tightened_ his hold. She _deserved_ pain for what she had done, and Loki would not hesitate to hurt her.

A broken whimper escaped her mouth as he tightened the coils keep her magic contained. His eyes glowed green as he took the twisted parts of her and locked them inside a box. It was a complicated spell and one he made more powerful by commanding, “You have attacked the Gatekeeper of Asgard with the intent of using forbidden mental manipulation, for your monstrous crimes, I bind your magic for the rest of your mortal life.”

“No! It’s mine! It’s _mine!_ ” she screamed, struggling and screaming against his magic, but the will of Asgard’s King was impossible to fight and her magic was contained. 

He also let the decree rest as a visible binding that any magic user could see. In truth, if they pressed hard enough they would see _why_ he had bound her magic; all the occasions when she had practiced magic forbidden to the realms without care of whom she might hurt.

Loki was not to be trusted, but a binding of this nature was impossible to fake. Loki doubted that any magic-user the Avengers approached would release the witch’s bindings. She was a disgusting, power-hungry wretch with no regard for seidr. She deserved her magic removed.

When it was done, he threw her back in her cell and placed the barricade back. She was on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried and failed to call on her magic. 

Loki turned his back on her and gestured for Tony to follow him. They made their way out of the dungeon without a word spoken between them. Loki pulled on his illusion and gave the Einherjar orders on when to send them back to Midgard.

When it was through, Loki waited until they were out of sight before placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder and leading him into an empty room for privacy.

“How do you fare, my Gatekeeper?”

Tony’s lips quirked with amusement. “Why do you ask, my King? Do you think some mortals enough to upset me?”

Loki smirked. “You were a mortal, not so long ago.”

“But not any longer,” Tony insisted. He stepped closer and brought up his hand, brushing his fingers against the lingering bruise on Loki’s neck. “I felt satisfaction over their treatment, but I give not a damn about their existence. A blink, a _heartbeat_ ,” his golden eyes gleamed. “Why should I care about some ignorant mortals when I could give my attention to the chaos and mischief of my King?”

Loki’s lips stretched wider to reveal his teeth in a dark grin, but it was swallowed by Tony’s mouth as it was pressed against him in a kiss. He tugged the once mortal closer until their bodies were flush. He kissed him harshly and groaned when Tony bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. He gasped and pulled back. His Gatekeeper just grinned at him, bright with life, darkness and _madness_.

Loki cupped Tony’s cheek and felt his dark little heart race. “My Gatekeeper; I will destroy _worlds_ to keep you.”

He did not have to hear the words to know that Tony felt the same.

* * *

The mortals were thrown back to Midgard and it left the bifrost silent and quiet with none but the Gatekeeper inside it, staring out at the stars.

A shimmer of green allowed Loki to appear from his hiding place. He walked over to the other man and stood at his side. 

“This will make SHIELD angry,” Tony remarked.

“Do not tell me you _fear_ them?”

Tony grinned. “I don’t, but we now have Odin and Thor on Midgard. We might have to expedite our plans.”

Loki brought a hand to Tony’s hair, tugging at the dark strands. “You merely wish to explore that new planet.”

“A world of chaos instead of this golden fossil,” Tony drawled. “At least we would not grow bored there.”

Loki hummed, but didn’t make another remark. He stared out at the stars and thought on his Gatekeeper’s words. It would be nice, after all, to rule a planet in his own skin rather than his adopted father’s.


End file.
